Madness on Equestria
by master281455
Summary: A Brony ends up in an Anthro version of My Little Pony and after a number of accidents goes for a wild journey and takes the girls with him as a new evil comes and threatens all of Equestria with eternal darkness and destruction. Anthro. Contains Romance and a dash of dark content but nothing M worthy.


My Little Pony: Madness on Equestria Part 1  
By Victor Crane

Chapter 1: World crossing

Hi everyone reading this. My name is Liam Palmer and you'll meet me in a second, after this intro. What you're about to see is an adventure that I went through while meeting 'old' friends in a form I didn't expect. You'll see my journey, but I want you to understand that I didn't want what happened. It just happened and I went with it. I'd always enjoyed villains more, so when it happened it seemed natural. What your about to read is my life from July 11th to July 16th. The last day I was ever seen.

It was a sunny day in London and as the traffic moved slowly through the bustling streets two men were sitting on a couch watching My Little Pony- Equestria Girls. The first was Aaron Lowe and the second was Liam Palmer.

"Look I'm not saying the film is perfect. I mean the subplot (with framing Twilight for destroying the sports hall) is rushed and pointless. Her romance of the shallowest character in the show leads nowhere but I think it's still an enjoyable film" explained Liam, as he finished his drink while Aaron shook his head.

"I disagree. I think the pacing is terrible and all the references to the past episodes are all that shine through with this terrible story. I mean the show pits the girls against dragons, tyrannical overlords and an arrange of other mystical elements, while this garbage heap is set in a cliché high school setting with the worst villain in the show". Liam clicked his tongue at Aaron's statement regarding Sunset Shimmer. It was well known within their friends that Liam was a massive fan of all villains and always adored and found things that made all of them great.

Before Liam could argue with Aaron he saw the time on the clock and realised he was due to set off for his parents' home in Shrewsbury in ten minutes.

"Damn I gotta go, I'll see you in a few weeks mate". Liam grabbed his scarf and left Aaron's apartment. Liam entered the street and was hit by the English summer air which made his face numb and lips feel dry. He wrapped his scarf round his face and did his coat up as began walking towards his car.

As traffic began to loosen up Liam arrived at a café and he saw an opportunity to have a little bit of fun. He saw someone eating a salad and when they looked away he slipped a fake cherry through an open window and it landed in the food. Liam watched as they ate the cherry and when it entered their mouths they instantly froze and their hair began to become erect as they fell down twitching and electrical sparks appeared in their mouths. Liam began walking away while laughing.

Liam turned the corner and saw a man in a suit making Liam smile. He pulled out a pair of binoculars from his inner pocket. He reached the man and acted panicked.

"Sir I need you help, is it just me or is that someone on that building edge". Liam passed the man the binoculars and the man looked at a roof edge but then shrugged.

"No. sorry, can't see anything mate" the man handed back the binoculars as Liam held back his laughter at the new black rings around the man's eyes. Liam simply nodded and began walking away from the man. When he turned the corner he let out his laughter at what he'd done.

"Rainbow Dash eat your heart out". Liam continued walking until he reached his car. Liam sat in the leather seat and breathed out as he turned on his iPod, which was connected to the car radio, and selected The Moon Rises by Ponyphonic. Liam smiled as the music began playing; he always enjoyed listening to the fan made music of the brony community. It always caught the emotion of whatever they were going for.

After 4 hours, darkness had descended on the road accompanied by snow.

"Snow in bloody July I mean what the hell" yelled Liam in frustration as visibility lowered. Just then his car began to splutter and slow down and Liam began to groan.

"Son of a bi… every time, every time I always forget petrol. It's always, "it's okay, you have enough but then bam you end up on a road in a freaky snow storm in SUMMER!"". Liam clicked his tongue but remembered a bit back a sign that said there was only three miles till Shrewsbury and he'd travelled at least two since then. Liam did his coat up and wrapped his scarf around his face and then left his car. The cold air hit him like a punch to the face but Liam pushed through and began walking into the cold.

After an hour of walking Liam's energy was sapped and he was feeling weak and struggled to keep his eyes open and conscious. Liam had begun panicking after the first twenty minutes, but now he had accepted that he'd either lost Shrewsbury or was further away than expected and thanks to the snow he couldn't back track.

The wind picked up as Liam fell down into the cold snow. Liam cursed as he stood back up when he all of a sudden fell hot throughout. Even though it only lasted a few seconds it made Liam feel different. Liam looked around and saw even the area was different; the empty area was now filled with trees. Instead of hard ground under the snow it was soft and Liam could see grass.

Liam continued to walk when he thought he could see an orange flicker in the distance which made Liam's heart sore; it was a light. Liam picked up speed and almost ran towards the orange flicker. The building came into Liam's view and he couldn't help but smile but then his face turned to one of confusion. The building was like a tall building that got smaller as it reached the top and was decorated pony emblems. Liam couldn't help but think that the building was familiar. Liam took a step forward but his legs gave way and he fell into the freezing snow. Liam didn't bother moving he could already feel his eyelids dropping. Just before he slipped into unconscious he saw someone running to him but didn't get a look at their face before he fell into unconsciousness.

The next Liam felt, was a damp cloth patting his head in a pattern. Liam groaned slightly but didn't open his eyes; he'd learned to avoid seeing daylight for as long as possible after waking up.

"How long have I been out?" Liam asked knowing he'd missed days in the past.

"Two days darling, it's now July 11th" said the unknown carer. Liam listened to the charming, sophisticated voice but then something became apparent. Liam knew that voice anywhere; it was Rarity from My Little Pony. Liam's first thought is that the T.V was on but Liam knew all episodes and knew Rarity never said that in any episode. Liam opened his eyes to see standing above him a white furred humanoid with purple curly hair with a horn on her forehead and a muzzle. The person was dressed a white blouse and black skinny jeans. Liam looked down and saw that instead of feet they had hooves. Liam looked at the person and thanks to reading so much fan fiction he knew this was an Anthro version of Rarity.

Liam then realised that he was in the world of My Little Pony, which caused him to start hyperventilating. Rarity quickly came over and began trying to calm Liam down before levitating a bag into Liam grasp so he could breathe into it. Liam then stopped and noticed Rarity had used magic and began breathing even faster.

"Calm down, please continue breathing, I'll get Twilight". Rarity stood up and walked out of the room. Liam's breathing began dying down as he began to take in what exactly was happening.

"I'm in Equestria with Rarity who's going to get Twilight, Sparkle and…" Liam looked down to see under his blanket. He was only in his pants and his clothes were on a chair near him "and I'm in my pants". Liam breathed in twice before laughing once, before falling back.


End file.
